Deimond Frey
Historia Pierwsze co pamięta to upał, palące słońce przed którym nie ma ucieczki ni cienia. Deimond szedł przez pustynię. Nie wiedział nic ani o celu podróży ani o tym skąd wyruszył. Kim jest? Skąd przychodzi? Dokąd zmierza? Nie wiedział nawet jak długo już idzie. Trwało to do momentu w którym Deimond trafia na grupę podróżników, których przywódca zaprowadziła zbłąkanego wojownika do pobliskiego miasta. Pustynia Białych Piasków Jak się okazało osobą która zabrała Deimonda z pustyni był obecny władca Białych Piasków znany jako Książe Alibaba Nomolas Kakolukiam. Alibaba zaproponował zagubionemu miecznikowi by ten został na jakiś czas wśród jego ludzi a nawet dołączył do Bojowkników Alibaby (czasem nazywanych dla żartu Czterdziestoma Rozbójnikami). Deimond przyjmuje propozycję i przez jakiś czas wraz z ludźmi Księcia podejmuje się różnych zadań w mieście Kakolukiam i na jego obrzeżach. W tym czasie zdąża zapoznać się z pozostałymi bojownikami w tym z pewnym strażnikiem zwanym Grucha i czarodziejką Maho. Raz podczas jednej z wypraw na pustynie Deimond ratuję życie Księcia Alibaby gdy spaczona Mumia próbowała pogrzebać go żywcem, w zamian Książę obdarował swego zbawcę jednym z mieczy ze swojej specjalnej kolekcji. Deimond wydawał się zadomawiać w nowym miejscu lecz wciąż dręczyła go jego tożsamość a raczej obecny jej brak. Podczas badań pewnych ruin na pustyni Deimond zostaje zaatakowany przez dziwną czarną istotę, nie potrafiąc z nią walczyć ucieka, niestety owy stwór dopada go również w mieście. Gdy i tym razem tajemnicza istota nie zdołała dopaść miecznika ten zdaje się odetchnąć z ulgą lecz ku jego zdziwieniu zostaje wydany rozkaz pojmania go. Według zeznań świadków nie było żadnego potwora a Deimond zostaje uznany za niepoczytalnego. Pomimo prób ucieczki ludzie Alibaby pojmują zagubionego rycerza i umieszczają w izolatce. Również w ciemnym lochu tajemniczy stwór dopada Deimonda jednak nim mroczna istota zdołała zrobić cokolwiek ktoś pojawił się by uratować miecznika z więzienia. Ową tajemniczą osobą okazał się być sam Alibaba, który twierdził iż sytuacja w mieście zmieniła się i Deimond powinien z niego uciec. We dwójkę potajemnie opuszczają mury miasta i wracają do ruin w których po raz pierwszy Deimond zobaczył "Stwora". Tam w podziemiach Alibaba zamierzał odnaleźć artefakt, który miał pomóc naprawić problemy Alibaby i jego ziem. Deimond podążał za Księciem nie wiedząc o co dokładnie chodzi, szybko jednak się domyślił gdy żołnierze osaczyli jego i Alibabę, a za wszystkim stał Uzurpator Malik. Zanim wywiązała się walka Alibaba poprosił Deimonda by ten uciekł a gdy nadarzy się okazja powrócił i odnalazł Księcia. Nim Deimond zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć został zepchnięty w przepaść ruin.... Tajemnicza pomoc Po Rycerzu Deimondzie nie został ślad gdy spadł w mrok podziemi, zdawało się że umarł. Sam był pewien że umarł gdy podziemna rzeka zabrała jego ciało i wyrzuciła do morza. Ku jego zaskoczeniu fale wyrzuciły go na brzeg jakiejś wyspy, żył. Przez kolejne dni Deimond chował się we wraku jakiegoś statku, w dzień walcząc o przetrwanie i szukając sposobu na ucieczkę, w nocy uciekając przed czarnym potworem który i tu nie dawał za wygraną. Podczas zwiedzania wyspy Deimond dotarł do wulkanu w jej centrum. Wulkan ten okazał się być domem pewnego smoka. W tym właśnie momencie obok miecznika pojawił się dziwny jegomość. Przedstawił się on jako Judasz i zaproponował pewien układ. Judasz wyczuł iż Deimonda ścigają złe moce znał jednak sposób by nałożyć na rycerza ochronną pieczęć, w zamian Deimond miał pomagać Judaszowi i jego organizacji w zbieraniu magicznych przedmiotów wyglądających jak srebrne klucze. Deimond przyjął propozycję i pomógł odzyskać klucz z wulkanu. Przez kolejne miesiące był wysyłany w różne miejsca w poszukiwaniu kluczy, odwiedził Sojusz Wiśni i Kamelii, Raturę, Ośmiogród, Imperium Słońca aż w końcu został wysłany do Smoczego Szczytu. Tam Deimond bierze udział w wielkim turnieju lecz gdy dochodzi do walki finałowej miasto zostaje zaatakowane przez dziwnych magów w czarnych szatach. Magowie przy pomocy dziwnych rytuałów wezwali ogromnego, wężowatego, czarnego smoka, który unosząc się nad miastem siał spustoszenie. Rozpoczęła się walka o przeżycie. Na szczęście pojawił się Saldo Coverbanan, który dzięki mocy boskiej relikwii zamierzał wypędzić potwora. Co prawda nie udaje mu się to gdy gruzy uniemożliwiły mu poruszanie się jednak przekazał relikwie innej osobie, która zdołała odpędzić Smoka i uratować miasto, na jakiś czas zapanował spokój. Afera w Ośmiogrodzie Gdy wszytko było już po wszystkim a straty okazały się nie aż tak duże postanowiono dokończyć turniej którego zwycięzcą okazał się Deimond we własnej osobie. Zaraz po tym miecznik otrzymał propozycję od pewnej dziewczyny, przedstawiła się jako Alicja, córka zmarłego króla Ośmiogrodu. Potrzebowała pomocy gdyż człowiek który stał za zamordowaniem jej ojca, doradca królewski Usowski wciąż pozostawał bez winy i startował w wyborach na króla. Podobna prośba została skierowana do innej uczestniczki turnieju Miry (złodziejki jak się później okazało). Oboje przystali na prośbę. Alicja poprosiła ich by za kilka dni spotkali się w mieście Lock i skontaktowali się z innymi kandydatami startującymi w wyborach. Gdy Deimond i Mira mieli ruszać w drogę nagle pojawił się Judasz z kolejnym zleceniem dla rycerza. Tak też Deimond i Mira zostali przeteleportowani do miasta Lock gdzie nieopodal mieli znaleźć srebrny klucz. Gdy to zrobili udali się na potkanie z Alicją. Razem nawiązali współpracę z Vincentem van Lockiem, Ezekilem Crossingiem i Arcymagiem Luckiem Gardenem, kandydatami którzy połączyli siły by wygrać z miażdżącą przewagą w wyborach byłego królewskiego doradcy. Próbując zaskarbić sobie poparcie tłumu Deimond i Mira zostają wysłani do miasta Whitemount aby wystartować w wyścigu pokazowym. Nie udało im się wywalczyć sowim występem z byt wielkiego poparcia, udali się wiec do miasta Garden gdzie nieopodal mieli znaleźć jeden z legendarnych "Lochów" a w nim srebrny klucz (i inne skarby). Trop zaprowadził ich nad rzekę gdzie czekał Czarownik Jed. Jak się okazało Jed również miał udać się do "Lochu" lecz w innym celu, połączyli więc siły i przeszli przez bramę ukrytą w rzece. Tam czekało na nich wiele wyzwań i niebezpieczeństw jednak sprostali im ostatecznie trafiając do serca Lochu gdzie czekał opiekun lochu, Władca Piorunów Baal. Pokonawszy Baala każdy ze śmiałków otrzymać miał nagrodę jedyną w swoim rodzaju. Deimond zażyczył sobie by jego dzidelec (pamiątka po wizycie na bezludnej wyspie), stał się potężna bronią. Gdy zdobywcy lochu już się wydostali każde z nich poszło w swoja stronę. Deimond w towarzystwie Miry wracają do miasta Lock. Tam okazuje się iż miasto wkrótce ma zostać oblężone przez żołnierzy i magów z Crowsong. Nie było jasne jaki cal mają ludzie z Crowsong i jak ma im to pomóc w wyborach jednak jasne było że trzeba przystąpić do obrony. Deimond wraz z Mirą stanęli więc do walki w obronie miasta. W którymś momencie jednak wojska oblegające wycofały się a do bohaterów dotarła zła nowina, księżniczka Alicja została porwana. Nie tracąc czasu Mira i Deimond ruszyli na Crowsong by odbić księżniczkę, towarzyszył im Ezekiel Crossing. Tak też cała trójka przedarła się za mury miasta. Tam ponownie trafili na Jeda, który wraz z innym magiem poszukiwali swej znajomej. Całą piątkę zainteresowało światło dobiegające z opuszczonego zamku w centrum miasta. Udali się więc by to sprawdzić a w środku zastali obecnego reprezentanta miasta Crowsong, Arcymag Maven Catwitch, która zamierzała przeprowadzić jakiś rytuał na Alicji i dwóch innych dziewczynach. Do walki przystąpił Ezekiel jednak nie otrzymał wsparcia gdyż Maven zepchnęła pozostałych kilka pięter niżej i wezwała potężnego Mazoku Zrodzonego z Półkrwi. Tak też Jed, Mira i Deimond stanęli na przeciw potężnego wroga. Niewiele brakowało ale jednak przegrali to starcie, Deimond stracił przytomność. Gdy wrócił do sił było już po wszystkim, znajdował się w Crossing bezpieczny a wraz z nim pozostali w tym Alicjia i dwie dziewczyny które miały być częścią rytuału. Z tego co tłumaczył Ezekiel magiczne światło odepchnęło Maven i ta uciekła. Pomimo próśb ani Deimond ani Mira nie chcieli kontynuować współpracy z Alicją i resztą. Razem w towarzystwie Jeda opuścili miasto i udali się szukać nowego celu w życiu. Daleka podróż Jed, Mira i Deimond udali się do Sojuszu Wiśni i Kamelii gdzie podróżowali przez jakiś czas. Razem z Magiem Jedem oraz złodziejką Mirą byliśmy w [ ] gdzie po walce z moreną odpoczywaliśmy w karczmie. Rano, podczas posiłku dowiedzieliśmy się, że w okolicy grasują nieumarli. Od razu chce ruszać na pomoc, ale Jed mnie zatrzymuje tłumacząc, że bez kapłana nie damy rady. W czasie naszej dyskusji Mira dowiedziała się, że Frey, Fray albo Frei mieszkał w sąsiedniej miejscowości [ ]. Jedziemy tam, niestety nikt nie wie o Frey'ach więc błądzimy po mieście. Trafiamy do portu i tam poznajemy szalonego [ ] który próbuje zbudować łódź podwodną. Tam też dowiadujemy się, że Fray'owie mieszkali w rezydencji na północy miasta. Kiedy tam docieramy zaczepia nas starcza kobieta, którą zagaduję. W tym czasie Jed oraz Mira sprawdzają dom. Tak monotonnie opowiadałem, że kobieta dosłownie usnęła na stojąco i zemdlała. Wtedy tesz wszedłem do domu. Wtedy też usłyszeliśmy, że nie jesteśmy sami. Ruszyłem za podejżaną osobą przez dziurę w ścianie prosto do bramy wejsciowej. Tam młody mężczyzna zaczą krzyczeć jak mnie zobaczył i rzucił się do walki. Chciałem poznać prawdę więc walczyłem, ale nie chciałem go zranić, tylko ogłuszyć. Finalnie pomógł mi Jed tworząc głęboka dziurę w którą wpadł napastnik. Kiedy uspokoił się dowiedzieliśmy się, że nazywa się Dariusz jest moim synem co było dla mnie szokiem. Kolejnym szokiem była wiadomość, że dwadzieścia lat temu w amoku zabiłem swoją żonę i piłem na umur. Mój syn był szczęśliwy, kiedy dowiedział się, że zaginąłem i nie chce mnie widzieć. Postanowiliśmy dowiedzieć się więcej, więc udaliśmy się do króla. Po drodze zachaczyliśmy jeszcze o [ ] gdzie okazało się, że mój miecz jeszcze nie był gotowy. Mira została z tyłu a Ja razem z Jedem ruszyliśmy do stolicy wyspy. W [ ] ruszyliśmy prosto do króla. Okazało się, że jest nim [ ], syn poprzedniego króla, który wysłał mnie w podróż. Młody król był bardzo życzliwy i ucieszył się na mój widok. Opowiedział mam o kilku wydarzeniach z mojej przeszłości i zaproponował, żebyśmy spotkał się z pozostałymi z rycerzy. Po nocy wyruszyliśmy więc do [ ] Niestety on niewiele mógł powiedzieć na temat mojej misji. Muszę szukać dalej. W poszukiwaniu siebie Noc była ciężka i pełna koszmarów. Coś mnie uwierało w plecy całą nic. Dopiero rano okazało się, że to Mira, na której spałem. Sprawdziłem pogodę za oknem i zobaczyłem trening jaki Henry przeprowadzał swojej wnuczce... nie pamiętam jak się ona nazywa. Zeszliśmy do nich razem z Jeden i Mirą. Próbowałem porozmawiać z Henrym, ale jego demencja starcza tylko utrudniała dojście do czegokolwiek. Moich towarzyszy spotkałem w kuchni, gdzie jedli. Sam przygotowałem sobie kanapkę z trzech chlebów i ruszyliśmy do Impy. Miałem nadzieję, że Mechanik już działał i w końcu oddadzą mi go. Moje nadzieje zostały spełnione. Mechanik nie dość, ze wyglądał prawie jak nowy. to mechanizm mu działał. Będę musiał przyzwyczaić się do tych dziwnych wibracji, ale dzięki nim miecz dosłownie przenika przeciwnika. Spotkałem również mojego starego towarzysza Foressta. Okazało się, że mnie szukał. Podobno w okolicy jest mag który szkodzi i należy się go pozbyć. Mamy się zająć tym my, czyli Ja, Forest, Henry i Mike. Podobno tylko my możemy przebić się przez obronę maga. Tak więc ruszyliśmy do Ruin pod dowództwem Foresta. Przygotowywaliśmy się do walki w czasie gdy Forest wszedł do środka i wypłoszył maga. Okazało się, że to mag włada magią dźwięku i gra na skrzypcach. Był wielki i tłusty, ale unikał naszych ataków czy to umyślnie czy przez przypadek. Po walce Jed zainteresował się nowym pomieszczeniem. Byliśmy wcześniej w tych ruinach, ale ten pokój był zapieczętowany. pewnie Grubas siedział tam i knuł niecne plany. Po walce Jed sprawdza ruiny. Wśród ksiąg udaje się znaleźć 2 część rękopisu z czego Mira się ucieszyła Od razu chciała, żebyśmy wrócili do Karczmy. tak też zrobiliśmy. Po kolacji ja wycieńczony poszedłem spać. Ostatnie co pamiętam, to Mirę ślęczącą nad księgami... ...Mój dom ... z czasów świetności ... mój syn ...ale się wciąż zmienia ... raz jest małym chłopcem, za chwilę dorosłym mężczyzną ... Próbuję coś powiedzieć, ale nie słyszę swoich słów ... on chyba mnie nie widzi ... moja żona ... spada ze schodów ... próbuje ją ratować ... ale ona spada ... ja to zrobiłem? -zasłużyła sobie- jestem w swoim biurze ... na przeciw mnie Mike ... nic się nie zmienił ... z czego on się śmieje? ... jestem w sali ... znam ją ... chociaż nie pamiętam, żebym w niej był ... to tu spotykali się rycerze przed misjami ... cztery drzwi ... jak czterech rycerzy ... jak cztery strony świata ... stoją przede mną ... Henry jakby młodszy? -czterech władców tej wyspy- My wysłani w cztery ... by obronić jedno ... stoimy przez królem .. starym królem ... idziemy nad wybrzeże ... statek piracki ... zakradamy się na niego i atakujemy... wielka uczta ... wracam do sali zgromadzeń ... jest pusta ... drzwi po prawej są zabite deskami ... próbuję je otworzyć ... nie mogę ... spod następnych unosi się czarny dym ... ja wiem co tam jest ... ale i tak otwieram ... za drzwiami mrok ... siedzi w nim ... czeka ... widzi mnie -on czeka na mnie- zamykam drzwi ... za ostatnimi drzwiami ... las ... idę z Mikiem ... walczymy z Hobbitami ... czy jakoś tak ... ich posoka ścieka po naszych broniach ... ratujemy dzieci ... -Jesteś słaby i żałosny- Jestem na powrót w sali zgromadzeń -w końcu jesteśmy tu obaj- przy stole siedzę ja ... ale jestem inny -ja jestem lepszy- w spojrzeniu jest zimna stal ... *kim jesteś?* -ja jestem sobą, ty jesteś intruzem- *dlaczego ty wyglądasz jak ja, jesteś mną?* -nie to ty wyglądasz jak ja, wtedy na pustyni coś się stało, wtedy ty powstałeś ze mnie, a to, co jest za drzwiami zostało tu zamknięte- *czyli czym jesteśmy?* -jak z dzieckiem, ja jestem Twoimi dobrymi cechami, to dzięki mnie nasze życie nie było tak nudne- *to ty popychałeś mnie do tych rzeczy? wtedy jak nad sobą nie panowałem?* -tak, i przynajmniej miałem trochę radości, ty na pewno też. Nie uwierzę, że było inaczej.- *jesteś złem i nie chcę mieć z Tobą nic wspólnego* -w tym jednym się zgadzamy- ... starliśmy się ze sobą ... wymiana ciosów była zażarta ... ale w końcu zwyciężyłem ... nie wiem czy wszystko co mówił było prawdą ... jeśli tak, to nie szkoda mi takiego życia jakie prowadził ... siadam przy stole ... zamykam oczy ... Kiedy znów je otwieram widzę, że Mira nadal ślęczy przy stole. Zapytałem gdzie jest Jed, ale nie wiedziała. Zszedłem na dół. Zapytałem o Jeda karczmarza, początkowo nie pamiętał, ale kilka monet wyostrzyło mi pamięć. Ruszyłem więc pod dom mężczyzny z którym wyszedł Jed. Nie znalazłem nikogo, więc usiadłem i sprawdziłem swój ekwipunek. Znów zastanawiałem się nad tą dziwną klepsydrą z moim imieniem. Po południu pojawił się Jed z drugim magiem. Okazało się, że sprawdzają ruiny i Jed chce sprawdzić pozostałe o których się dowiedział. Poszliśmy do Karczmy i z Rana ruszyliśmy w drogę. Okazało się, że pierwszym celem są ruiny w których uratowaliśmy badacza z okowów magicznych łańcuchów. Kiedy Mira i ja rozmawialiśmy z badaczami Jed sprawdzał pomieszczenie. Zawołał mnie, żebym mu pomógł i pamiętam, że przestawiałem duży głaz... ... dużo światła ... ja płynę ... łuk ze strzałą ... nie ... to okrąg ... róża wiatrów ... północ się zmienia ... czy to ja się obracam ... strzałka północy staje się większa ... grot zaczyna tańczyć ... ma śmieszne nóżki i rączki ... macha do mnie cylindrem ... Leżę na zimnej ziemi. Okazuje się, ze sam wpadłem w pułapkę i musieli mnie uwolnić. Opowiedziałem, co widziałem w wizji. Po chwili odpoczynku ruszyliśmy w kierunku kolejnych ruin. Po drodze mijaliśmy jezioro. Jed chciał je sprawdzić więc wskoczył. My usłyszeliśmy krzyki i wycie wilków. Po chwili okazało się, ze to wilkołaki. Walka nie była wymagająca. Ruszyliśmy więc całą trójką w kierunku wołania o pomoc. Wołał leśniczy który cudem unikał atakujących go wilkołaków. Uratowaliśmy go i ruszyliśmy w kierunku jego chaty. Ten w ramach wdzięczności oddał nam srebrny klucz. Ruszyliśmy ponownie w kierunku ruin. Nie mieliśmy łodzi ani planu. Mieliśmy jednak nadzieję. Jak się okazało to wystarczyło. W wiosce znaleźliśmy ryboludzia który zgodził się pożyczyć nam łódź w zamian za zawiezienie go do jeziora. Oczywiście pomogłem spełnić jego marzenie i zawiozłem go tam. Niestety nie przepłyną 3 metrów a coś go pożarło. Szczęście, że Jeda to nie zaatakowało. Finalnie ruszyliśmy na wodę. Niestety nikt z nas tak naprawdę nie umie żeglować więc walczyliśmy z łodzią. Jed wynegocjował, że za jedną złotą monetę ryboludzie zabiorą go do ruin. Po 5 kwadransach Jed wypłyną i oddając mi złotą monetę zasugerował, że powinniśmy szybko wracać. Po wielkim trudzie udało się nam wrócić do brzegu. Ruszyliśmy nadbrzeżem i łódź zostawiliśmy w [ ]. W czasie podróży postanowiliśmy, że chcemy otworzyć Karczmę. Z tym pomysłem ruszyliśmy do Króla. Uzgodniliśmy, że w ramach zapłaty za zniszczenie źródła nieumarłych Król obiecał nam karczmę. Czym prędzej więc uporaliśmy się z zagrożeniem. teraz przyszło nam zmierzyć się z największym wyzwaniem. Jak nazwać Karczmę. TRIADA Daimond, Mira i Jed przesiadują w swojej nowej karczmie i próbują ustalić w jakiej jest kondycji. Do tej pory karczmę prowadził Kar Czmarz - jednak robił to beznadziejnie. Drużyna postanawia wyszpiegować co dzieje się w innych karczmach, wybrać nazwę oraz zatrudnić obsługę. Chwilowo Daimond staje przy kuchni i gotuje. Pierwszy gość to R.A.K. i Jed korzysta sobie z jego przezwiska jak może. Finalnie jednak wynajmuje go jako ochroniarza i rusza w poszukiwaniu kelnerek. Daimond udaje się do koszar gdzie zostaje wezwany a Mira rusza na przeszpiegi w karczmach. Finalnie Jed najmuje do obsługi dwie bliźniaczki Lili i Lale Mira dowiedziałą się, że w mieście brakuje mięsa i egzotycznych owoców oraz przypraw. Daimond robi zaś zmiany w żołdzie żołnierzy. Po pozostawieniu Karowi i bliźniaczkom dokładnych instrukcji co do zakupów i obowiązków ruszają w głąb wyspy aby ustalić nowe umowy handlowe. Po wizycie u króla Daimond, Jed, i RAK ruszają do dzielnicy czerwonych latarni. Ostatnie co Daimond pamięta to wyjście z domu publicznego z jedną z dziewczyn. Następnego dnia Daimonda budzi uderzenie w twarz - Dziwka okazuje się seryjnym mordercą i Daimonda wybrała na następną ofiarę. Nie poszło jej jednak z nim tak łatwo i ten zabija ją w obronie własnej i odcina jej głowę. Potem na śniadaniu prosi Jeda o spreparowanie głowy na pamiątkę. Ten jednak razem z Mirą oraz Rakiem uciekają. Okazuje się, że zabrali Daimondowi również konia i jego wyposażenie. Ten wraca więc do miasta Hogger gdzie organizuje zakup przypraw i innych specjałów z kontynentu. Chce jak najbardziej rozwinąć Karczmę. Sam na polu walki Kiedy Jed i Maira nie wrócili na noc Daimond był pewny, że ruszyli statkami na kontynent. Daimond postanawia ogarnąć swoje obowiązki. Zamawia ekipę remontową do naprawy domu i proponuje nowe zmiany w koszarach. W karczmie zaczyna być lepiej. Dziewczyny otrzymały projekty mundurków do uszycia. Zadowolony z siebie kładzie się w swoim pokoju... ...Znowu jestem w tym dziwnym pokoju ... czworo drzwi ... tym razem otwarte ... pierwsze ... te po prawej ... [ ] ... te przede mną ... pokazują ... czwórka rycerzy ... idziemy na jakąś misję ... kolejna ... pewni siebie i zadowoleni ... tacy zadufani w sobie ... drzwi z lewej pokazują coś interesującego ... mały umorusany chłopiec ... to chyba ja ... podchodzi do niego wojownik ... zabiera go z ulicy ... inny czas inne miejsce ... chłopiec ... ja ... jestem starszy ... ruszamy w las ... kolejna spokojna misja ... jeździec wyjeżdżający z lasu ... w panice ... to ja ... na jego koniu ... z jego mieczem ... wizja się zapętla ... ostanie drzwi są przymknięte ... wiem co tam jest ale i tak wchodzę ... siedzi na swym tronie ... nieruchomo ... tylko śledzi mnie swoimi oczami ... boję się ... ale nie odrywam wzroku od jego oczu ... jest chudszy ... jakby wysuszony ... ruszam do wejścia pod jego tronem... ... Idę przez pustynię, podchodzę do paleniska. *****(znam go, ale nie wiem skąd) pyta jak zwiad, odpowiadam zgodnie z prawdą, że jest już bezpiecznie i musimy ruszać. #### mówi, że nie powinniśmy czekać do rana i ruszać teraz, demony szybko wrócą. Ruszamy więc prosto do ruin ***** oświetla nam drogę za pomocą jakiejś runy czy kamienia. Błądzimy po labiryncie starych lochów. (świątynia przypomina tą którą przeszukiwaliśmy z Alibabą, ale jest jakaś inna) Po pokonaniu kilku przeciwników stajemy naprzeciw starca (klepsydra którą ma u szyi jest taka sama jak ta na której mam wyryte swoje imię). Ten każe nam się wynosić. #### próbuje rozszyfrować pieczęć do skarbca. Ja z ***** walczymy ze starcem który zmienia się w demona (tego który mnie gonił i który czeka za czarnymi drzwiami). W końcu ja znajduję sposób na dostanie się do skarbca. Demon uniósł mnie i cisnął prosto w ścianę. Wewnątrz jest dziwny kryształ emanujący światłem. #### krzyczy, żebym coś zrobił, inaczej jest po nas. Zrobiłem jedyne co przyszło mi do głowy. Chwyciłem kryształ mocno w garść i zaatakowałem demona prosto w szczękę... ...świat staną w momencie kiedy trafiłem ... potem mój obraz zaczął pękać jak rozbite szkło ... w spadających fragmentach widziałem siebie ... wychodzę z podziemi ... idę przed siebie ... w końcu padam na twarz na środku pustyni ... palące słońce przed którym nie ma ucieczki ni cienia ... to już nie wizja, to już wspomnienie ... pierwsze co pamiętam ... Daimond budzi się zlany potem. Już wie co się stało chociaż nie wszystko rozumie. Wie jednak, że Mira i Jed są kluczem do zrozumienia. Bania U Cygana Daimond postanawia szukać darczyńców gotowych wspomóc koszary miasta. Cech kupców za obietnicę poprawy bezpieczeństwa przekazał czek na zacną kwotę. Rzemieślnicy zaproponowali remont koszar i odpowiednie zniżki w przyszłości. Sąsiad Daimonda okazał się artystą z którym Rycerz często biesiadował. Wtedy też powstał pomysł na bankiet charytatywny. Tydzień z życia rycerza toczył się wokół przygotowań. Kosztowało to trochę energii ale Bal dobroczynny, na którym był sam Król, parada i pokaz siły zbrojnej udał się nad wyraz dobrze. Koszary zyskały sporo datków a Daimond stał się niebywale popularny i ceniony nie tylko w mieście, ale całej wyspie. Pomógł Mikowi w pokonaniu białego smoka, którego łeb oddał do wypchania. Mięso oddał kucharzowi sąsiada, który daje korepetycje Lili. A skórę i kości w koszarach mają spreparować jako specjalne nagrody dla żołnierzy wyjątkowo zasłużonych. Nie mniej Daimond stara się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o swojej ostatniej misji. Zaciąga wiec informacji u kronikarza królewskiego. Tam dowiedział się, że jego towarzysze pochodzili z kontynentu i tam należy szukać rozwiązania tej tajemniczej sprawy. Tak więc mimo początkowej chęci pozostania na wyspie Daimond postanowił, że ruszy przy następnym terminie na kontynent. Powrót do Białych Piasków Daimond przygotowuje się do wyruszenia na kontynent. Organizuje i zaopatruje karczmę. Wybiera najlepsze i najważniejsze oddziały któe ruszą z pomocą. Po ruszeniu w morze ustala naleprzy kurs i po kilku przygodach trafia do Białych piasków. Są zaprowadzeni do siedziby Rebeliantów. Tam Daimond spotylka kilku starych dobrych, lub mniej lubianych znajomych. Sami są nim zdziwieni, ponieważ byli pewni, że Daimond siedzi w domu dla chorych psychicznie wewnątrz miasta. Plan jest taki, żeby otoczyć miasto - czym zmęczymy mieszkańców, odetniemy ich od dostaw i pomocy zewnętrznej. W międzyczasie Daimond, Lee i Chuck mają za zadanie sprawdzenie pewnych ruin. Natrafiają tam na żołnierzy Malika i jakąs wielką bestię. Lee zakrada się uwalnia potwora, a ten po zmasakrowaniu swoich oprawców odlatuje w głąb pustyni. W ruinach trafiają na "żywy cień" ducha w ludzkiej postaci. Kiedy postać ta zdejmuje maskę całun znika i okazuje się, że jest to Alibaba. Wyjaśnia, że nie ma czasu do stracenia i atak musi nastąpić jak najszybciej, ponieważ Malik ma przygotowane odziały na wschodzie pustyni i może je dość szybko wezwać. Z takim rozkazem Alibaba wysyła Lee. Pozostałym towarzyszom wyjaśnia, że muszą ruszyć do oazy, gdzie źródło ma podziemny akwedukt, który dostarcza wodę do miasta. Źródło można zablokować i to należy zrobić. Po pokonaniu potworów, golemów i duchów trafiają do podziemi, gdzie akwedukt ma początek. Kiedy słyszą, że inni rabusie próbują dostać się do środka, postanawiają ich przepuścić. Ci trafiają niestety w pułapkę. Tylko ich przywódca który zwał się Czarny Benek przeżył, dzięki naszym bohaterom. Daimond stwierdził, że od dziś jest Brązowym Benkiem i jest dłużny mu życie, więc proponuje mu, że będzie mu służył. Po pokonaniu ostatnich przeszkód blokują źródło, Alibaba stwierdza, że woda do jutrzejszego rana skończy się w mieście. Zadowoleni z siebie, z nowym towarzyszem wracają do bazy. Wygląd Deimond ma czarne włosy i opaloną cerę. Widać po nim, że jest doświadczonym wojownikiem a jego ciało znaczą liczne blizny. Ma przenikliwe, ciemne oczy. Umiejętności Jest urodzonym przywódcą, przemową potrafi pobudzić do działania swoich towarzyszy. Jest miły i pomocny co niejednokrotnie zahacza o skrajną naiwność. W walce posługuje się mieczem i tarczą. Kiedy nie ma wyjścia potrafi walczyć również włócznią. Ma słabą głowę więc stara się unikać alkoholu. Jego słabością jest jednak tytoń, bez którego nie może żyć. Deimond ma nieprzyjemny zwyczaj pojawiania się za kimś w celu przekazania informacji. Choć często są to rzeczy błahe, jak powiedzenie gdzie idzie, albo zadanie niewinnego pytania, to w zaczepionych osobach wywołuje to nieprzyjemny lęk. Wypowiedzi Deimonda często są bez emocji więc próba pomocy albo groźba brzmią prawie jednakowo. Nikt nie jest tego pewny, ale możliwe, że jest to wynik zaniku pamięci. Targają nim również sprzeczne cele co wywołuje zmieszanie wszystkich w koło. Daimond jest interesowny i szuka zysku w większości sytuacji. Nie zawsze chodzi o pieniądze. Czasami woli mieć u kogoś dług wdzięczności, co może się przydać w przyszłości. Wyposażenie Daimond uważa broń za coś zmiennego - musi mu służyć, więc jak tylko ma szansę na zdobycie lepszego oręża bez żalu pozbywa się aktualnego. Artefakty The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Daimond Numer karty: 013 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Wojownik Umiejętność 1: Kodeks Rycerski - Wygrywa gdy podczas walki z szermierzem będzie remis. Umiejętność 2: Kowalstwo - Odzyskujesz użytą kartę ekwipunku (broni). na grę Umiejętność 3: Przebicie obrony - Przeciwnik nie może użyć bloku. Umiejętność 4: Blok - Przeciwnik powtarza rzut podczas walki. na turę *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta. Ciekawostki *Mimo tego, że Deimond nie ma żadnych zdolności magicznych udało mu się wkraść do Szkoły Magii, ukraść z niej cenne przedmioty i uciec prawie niezauważonym. *Deimond ma prawdopodobnie rozdwojenie jaźni. *W umyśle Deimonda jest pokój z 4 drzwi. Za jednymi są jego wspomnienia z ostatnich 15 lat. Za drugimi są wspomnienia które odzyskuje we fragmentach. Za trzecimi jest młodośc Daimonda. Za czwartymi drzwiami jest zapieczętowany demon. Ma on związek z wydarzeniami z ostatniej misji Deimonda. Cytaty: *Deimondowy sposób na wydobycie zeznań ze świadka: "Nikt jeszcze nie kłamał z prądem przy jajach" *Niezdecydowanie Deimonda: "Dobrze, zabij go... Nie nie możemy tego zrobić." "I tak nie pracujesz, więc przebiję Ci tylko rękę" "-Nazywają mnie Czarny Benek -''My nie będziemy cię tak nazywać... Mało się nie posrałeś, więc będziesz Brązowy Benek, w skrócie BB.''" Kategoria:Cliffworld Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie